


Unconventional but ours

by nobeliumoxygenoxygen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, KNBSecretSanta2020, Mafia AU (sort-of), Mafia backdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobeliumoxygenoxygen/pseuds/nobeliumoxygenoxygen
Summary: In which Aida Riko is just trying be conventionally romantic in a slightly unconventional relationship.
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Unconventional but ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izukillme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/gifts).



> For Ceru (izukillme) in the knbsecretsanta2020 exchange on tumblr! Sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy 😄 happy holidays!!!

Riko knows she’s never been the most affectionate. Or, at least, as affectionate as she would like, especially with someone like Momoi as her girlfriend. It’s difficult to match her lover’s energy, especially when Momoi often goes all-out to show her love.

But admittedly, it is a little bit hard to maintain all the pretence of a conventionally romantic relationship when all parties are involved in a sort of underground crime syndicate. What could be considered their first date was a covert trip to the Kirisaki Daiichi division to remind them of their debts.

The so-called meet-cute? When Momoi had slipped into Riko’s section of Seirin unannounced in search for Kuroko (or Tetsu-kun, as she called him) and Riko had pulled a gun on her, internally shaken and convinced that something must have happened to her friends for the pink-haired woman to have progressed so deep into their headquarters. First impressions lasted, and for Riko and Momoi, the former took a very long while to warm up to the latter.

The moment Riko had fallen in love was more like a smack to the face than anything; Momoi kissing her cheek in the middle of a rather intense shoot-out before grabbing her hand and making a run for it to hand over the USB they were risking their lives for as Kagami and Aomine covered for them (later, Momoi had practically burst out in embarrassed flames when Riko had revealed she _hadn’t_ , in fact, been under the impression that they were dating but it was very quickly fixed with an unconventional “we can start dating now!”). She’d never heard the end of it from her friends; Hyuuga had been relentless in his teasing—at least, before she’d threatened to gut him—and Teppei, thankfully, was merciful and only chuckled a bit before reassuring her that hers was not the worst story he’d heard (really, Hyuuga and Izuki’s own story would probably go down in Seirin history to be the most terrifyingly iconic confession).

It gets concerning when ‘normal’ dates (movies in which both women can’t help but point out the inaccuracies of the portrayal of gangs and giggle, picnic outings that usually have one or more self-proclaimed bodyguards in the form of one Aomine Daiki or Kiyoshi Teppei or any of the Touou or Seirin team somewhere in the same park, cooking classes spent together in which the first few ended in disaster with their combined power but slowly progressed into something more controllable) can be counted on their hands and ‘less normal’ dates (spending hours on end gathering information in either Riko’s cluttered workspace or Momoi’s one, accompanying each other on their respective missions) are the norm.

And it’s probably a sign that when Riko returns to their shared apartment with a mixed bouquet of red and peach-coloured roses and her girlfriend’s favourite chocolates that Momoi starts to cry.

“W-wait why are you crying?!” She virtually shrieks, panicked and completely thrown off. Had she misinterpreted something? She’d researched the meaning of the colours and hadn’t found anything off-putting—did the peach mean something else other than ‘thank you’? Had she accidentally broken up with Momoi via flower language? Maybe she didn’t like these chocolates anymore—

“No! No, it’s just—” Momoi laughs a little in between hiccups. “I’m just surprised. It’s so sweet of you to do this Riko-chan and I might have just been watching a movie so my emotions are just a little everywhere right now but they’re beautiful and I wish I could have taken a photo of you in the doorway, you looked too adorable—”

“Okay, okay! I get it, y-you can stop now, geez.” Riko interrupts without any of the venom and all of the bashfulness, her face unnaturally hot from Momoi’s rambling. Figures that when she’s the one trying to fluster Momoi, it’s Riko that ends up blushing.

But she watches her girlfriend’s soft smile as Momoi gently arranges the bouquet in the vase to her liking, saying something about how it’ll go well under the painting in the living room, and can’t find it in herself to truly be exasperated in the way she usually is.

“Did you finish your movie? Can I join?”

“Mm, I haven’t finished it but no, you can’t join,” Momoi teasingly calls out from the living room as Riko takes out last night’s leftovers from the fridge. She shakes her head as she enters the living room to see _The Kissing Booth_ paused on the TV, Momoi arranging the flowers yet again but this time under the painting.

She goes to sit in the mound of blankets Momoi has constructed and unpauses to watch the movie for a few moments, eventually coming to the conclusion that this is not, in any way shape or form, an emotional movie nor a particularly good one. “What… is this? How… did you cry from this?”

Riko feels Momoi nudge her head from behind gently, her girlfriend joining her on the couch and practically stealing the entire blanket before she settles in to lean against her, limbs tangling despite how Riko knows it’ll become uncomfortable in a few minutes because it’s worth it to spend however long she can snuggled in with Momoi.

“I never said I cried from it. It’s just… a very frustrating movie.”

Riko raises her eyebrows, confused and prompting her to explain.

“Just watch, you’ll see,” Momoi says instead, a cryptic but vaguely exasperated smile on her face.

Barely ten minutes later and Riko does, indeed, see why.

And yet, criticising rom-coms and explaining just how much better they would have directed it was never not fun for the two of them. Even if it does end in them both sleeping on the couch, tangled up in blankets, the TV forced to keep playing until the Netflix screen ‘Are you still watching?’ remains.

* * *

Riko wakes up first. She usually does, though they both wake up early, it’s a habit from when she was younger and she’d join her father in the early morning gym sessions with his clients. Momoi lies half on top of her, the blanket wrapped just tight enough around them to be noticeable, but fairly bearable.

She can’t help but take the moment to gaze at her girlfriend. She remembers the first time she’d woken up to Momoi’s long lashes, the erupting blush and giddiness at the arms around her, the following bashfulness at how she was getting so excited over something she’d been convinced was so small. That giddiness is gone, replaced by a soft, soothing flow of content and gratefulness that she had another morning to wake up to her girlfriend. It’s something she knows not to take for granted in their line of work.

Unfortunately, it’s only a few minutes later that there’s an insistent tugging in her bladder and Riko concludes that she can’t ignore it any longer, lest it gets worse. Only, the blankets are tighter than she’d realised and Momoi being draped over her doesn’t quite help.

Riko sighs. Taking down those who stepped out of line, crossed their team in some way, or just plain bad people was much, much easier than waking up Momoi.

But, Riko knows, it might just be that sometimes she’s a little too soft for her girlfriend.


End file.
